barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Sophia
Princess Sophia of Gardania, or Blair Willows, is the main protagonist of Barbie: Princess Charm School. She was born to the late Queen Isabella and King Reginald. She is voiced by Diana Kaarina. Story Sophia was the princess of Gardania, and daughter of Queen Isabella and King Reginald. But after a car accident(set up by Dame Devin), her parents die and Sophia was brought to Miss Willows by her royal dog. Now, Sophia is known as Blair Willows, a regular girl who lives in a slum of the kingdom of Gardania. She lives with her adoptive mother, who is ill, and her adopted sister, Emily, who loves watching the annual Princess Procession, a televised event where princesses and Lady Royals (princesses' advisers) from different kingdoms arrive in Gardania to attend Princess Charm School. The Princess Charm School's aim is to teach princesses and lady royals how to fulfill their princess potential. Every year, there is a lottery in which a commoner's name is chosen and if they graduate, they can be chosen as a lady royal. After Emily enters Blair several times in the lottery, her name is picked out and almost immediately, Blair is taken to the Princess Charm School. She meets a dog named Prince, who seems to recognize her somehow, and she is given a tour by the Headmistress Privet. Later, Blair receives her school uniform from a sprite named Grace, who is her personal assistant. She bumps into Delancy, a mean girl who doesn't think Blair deserves to be at the school because she is a commoner. Delancy will be the future princess of Gardania if she graduates. Blair meets some nice girls, including Isla and Hadley. They're happy to be her friends, and they support her even when Delancy and her mother and Blair's teacher, Dame Devin, are rude to Blair. Blair also meets a prince named Nicholas when he dances with her in a dance lesson. During another lesson, Dame Devin notices that Blair resembles the queen, who was killed in a car crash with the rest of the royal family, and recognizes her as Queen Isabella's daughter, Princess Sophia (Who was already suspected to still be alive). She is shocked and, from that day, she tries everything she can to get Blair kicked out of school. When looking through the palace one day, Blair and her friends make a connection between the date of the car crash and the date Blair was left on her adoptive mother's doorstep. They realise that Blair is the princess. Delancy overhears them and realises that her mother is plotting something bad. Blair and her friends need to find Gardania 's magical crown in order to prove she is the lost princess, as the crown will light up on her head if she is the true heir. Unfortunately, Dame Devin frames them by saying they stole her jewellery, and they are banned from coming to the coronation, when they will be crowned. Delancy gives them a map, so they can find the crown in the palace, as she has realized she doesn't want her mother to do anything bad to the kingdom if she is crowned. While searching in the palace, where Dame Devin and Delancy live, they are caught and Dame Devin plans to leave them trapped through the coronation. That way, they will miss being crowned. They need a code to get out of the basement they are trapped in, so Blair hooks up her phone to the keypad at the door. Isla remembers a musical tone, and figures out which buttons to press. Delancy tried to bide the girls some time, and succeeded. Blair arrived in time to stop Delancy being crowned, and Delancy gives her the crown. Blair is crowned and it lights up because she is the rightful heir. Dame Devin admits that she killed the queen and her family so that Delancy could rule one day, and is arrested. she saw how her cousin was sad that her mother was arrested but she had no choice but to let the guards take her away and Blair forgives Delancy for being rude to her, and lets her be her lady royal. At the graduation party, Blair sees Nicholas again, and her family comes to live in the palace. Personality Blair is very kind, clever, hard-working and nice to everyone including strangers. She has a lovely and caring personality. Despite this fact that she is a teenager, she takes care for her ill mom. Also, she has great sense of humor. She is a little shy and she isn't very overconfident. Her negatives would include her sometimes-clumsiness. Physical Appearance Blair is 18 years old, with pale skin, blue eyes, and long blonde hair. Waitress Uniform For work, Blair had her hair in a bun and secured with a pink ribbon. Her top was a white button-up blouse with short, puffy sleeves, along with a short pink skirt. She also wore a blue apron, white, frilly, ankle-socks, and pink high-heels. Official School Uniform File:Blair W.png File:Blair School Uniform 18.bmp 2.jpg File:Blair 3.png Princess Sophia.jpg The official uniform is a white shirt with puffy sleeves, a pink plaid necktie with a matching pink and blue skirt, and a royal blue waistcoat. Blair wears the school badge on her chest, and white, knee-high socks with pink pumps. She also wears her hair down with a ponytail on the right side, and a silver training crown. Dance Training with Miss Privet Blair had her hair down with a ponytail on the right side. The dress she wore to dance with Ms. Privet was magenta. It had a floor length full skirt and puffy sleeves. The bodice of the dress is lighter than skirt and sleeves, and matches the long gloves she wore. She wears that in the song On Top of the World. She wore magenta open toed heels, the same ones she wears as Princess of Gardania. The same dress is worn by Princess Victoria in Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. Altered Uniform After Blair's uniform is ripped to shreds by Wickellia, she creates a new one with help from Grace, Caprice, and Harmony, using fabric from her old uniform. It has the same blouse and a blue necktie. She wears a pink and gold jacket with puffy sleeves. She wears a skirt that looks like her old one, but added a golden belt, and the design is gone. She also wears the same pink pumps and pink, knee-high socks. Graduation She was transformed after "Gardania's Magical Crown" was placed on her head. Her princess gown was entirely pink and gold. The top had only one strap on to left, a gold band on it from top to bottom of the top, and a gold ribbon attached to it with another ribbon on the right. The skirt had a cover with many designs-also in pink and gold-and a pink, silky skirt underneath. She wears pink sandals with heels. Her hair was short and curlier when she was transformed. She also wears a heart-shaped necklace with a crown design. Gallery Trivia *Blair shares the same name as Princess Blair from ''Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses''. Their mothers share the same name, as well. *Blair is the fourth princess to be initially unaware of her identity as a princess, the first being Princess Rapunzel, the second being Princess Rosella, and the third being Merliah Summers. However, unlike them, she never met neither her mother nor her father in person, because both parents are dead. *She is the first princess to have an adopted family. The second is Princess Lumina. *Princess Victoria in Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar ''wears the same dress that Blair wore when she was practicing with Miss Privet, and Crider wears the same dress in the end of the movie, just blue. *Her hairstyle as a waitress is used for Princess Victoria in the beginning of the movie. *She is the second princess from a modern movie, the first being Merliah Summers, the third is Princess Victoria and the fourth is Princess Kara. *She is the second of Barbie's roles confirmed to be an orphan, the first being Clara. *She is the second Barbie character to be seen taking a bath. The first is Erika fromQueen ErikaBarbie as The Princess and the Pauper. *Blair is the third character played by Barbie to have a relative be the antagonist. The first being Princess Genevieve, the second is Merliah Summers, and the fourth being Princess Lumina. However, she is the first to have two of her relatives as the main antagonist, with Dame Devin being her aunt, and Delancy being her cousin. *Princess Sophia resembles her mother perfectly; they have very similar appearances. By the fact, it is great possibility that in her adult ages, she will be like her mother in the portrait where she is with her husband and little Sophia. *Blair's last name was borrowed from Willows, where Barbie's fictional hometown is in Wisconsin. *She has the same face mold as used for Princess Victoria . Quotes *"I'm so sorry!"'' *''"I am making a claim to the throne because I am Princess Sophia, daughter of Queen Isabella!"'' *'(To Dame Devin)' "How? They're like me: they don't have money. They just can't pick up and move!" *'(Looking at Princess Charm School's library)' "Wow! Emily would love this! She's always wanted to come here!" (Miss Privet: "Emily?") "My little sister. She's the one who entered me in the lottery, I never would've come, but it's a chance to make a better life for her... and for my mom" *'(To Emily)' "There's a princess in every girl" *''"Am I kidding? I don't fit in here at all! I'm like a burp in a symphony!" (Isla: "You have to give yourself more time") "''You're right! With more time, maybe I could destroy the whole school!" *'(Trying to balance the book on her head at Poise Class)' "I can balance a tray of coffee cups for customers, right?" (The book falls) "Of course I've never done it on my head...!" *''"Great! I've already flunked carriage riding!"'' *''"Hmm..I've never thought about the palace, but Emily would go nuts for it!"'' *''"Hello...I'm just a regular girl, but I think Headmistress Privet is right, when she says, every girl has princess potentials. It is an honor to be your princess."'' *'(To Delancy)' "I wouldn't be wearing this crown without your help. Will you accept?" *''"That's not. I don't put that there."'' *''"Sure. I can do anything she can do."'' *''"Headmistress Privet, there's no way I can do this."'' *'(To Hadley and Isla)' "We can't fail. Coronation day is two days away... How can this happen?" *''"You can call me Blair. Congratulations on your coronation too, Prince Nicholas."'' (Prince Nicholas bows down and asks: Would you do me the honor of the dance?) "I would be most delighted." (Both laugh together). *''"Emily. Mom."'' (After hugging her sister) "Welcome to our new home." (Emily: Really? We get to live in the Palace?). "We do." (Emily: Blair, if you're a princess now, does that mean I am a princess too?) "Of course." (Gives Emily her crown.) "There's a princess in every girl. C'mon, I wanna introduce you to everyone." *'(To Nicholas)' "I, kind swain am Blair, maiden of Gardania. Honored above all to be welcomed into your swainyness." See Also Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Orphans Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Videos Category:Blog posts Category:Males Category:Soundtracks Category:Magical accessories Category:Songs Category:Movies